Happy Endings
by NerdyChicksHaveMoreFun
Summary: I have watched over Rumple and Ian for almost two hundred years. And I finally thought that maybe life was getting better for Rum; he found his son, he got a grandson, he and Belle got back together. And I was happy for him. So, of course, it all got screwed up. Thats why I had to get back That's why I made the deal. Because if anyone deserved a happy ending, it's Rumplestiltskin.


**A/N: Takes place during Season 2 finale, when the gang is about to set sail for Neverland. The main character in this is a person I made up-she's Hook's older sister and Rumple's deceased ex-girlfriend, who has been watching over the two of them as a ghost, (and then suddenly appears on the Jolly Roger). This is the conversation that ensues. **

**If you don't like it, then don't read it. I literally thought this up and wrote it at two in the morning, so if you don't like it, don't blame me, blame sleep-deprivation. **

* * *

"How? How is this possible?" Rum demands.

That's Rumple for you. He finds out I'm not a ghost anymore, and in the course of this conversation, never once have I've heard, 'that's awesome' or 'welcome back' or even so much as a hello. And Ian-(and it's Ian, not Hook, not Captain, but Killian or Ian, because that's who he was to me before all this)- Ian hasn't been much better; he's not said a word since I appeared, just stared at me blankly.

"Mind introducing me to your friends, Rumple?" I ask, strolling around Ian and Rumplestiltskin and examining the group gathered on the deck of the _Jolly_ _Roger_. Before he can answer, I continue. "Lets see, we've got the love-sick prince, his sleep-challenged wife, and the Mother-of-the-Year Duo." I glance back at Rumple. "Wonderful travelling companions we're having on this little escapade, mate."

_And with that, I'm not making any knew friends on this trip. _I think_. _

"Now, just hold on a minute-" Emma begins.

"Do not change the subject, Ellie." Rum snaps. I turn to face him, anger rising in me.

"You do not get to order me around, Rumple." I snap back.

"Okay, why don't we all just calm down for a moment? Mind explaining who is this, Gold?" David intervenes, sensing a fight brewing. Prince Charming, always the peacemaker.

Rumple and Ian, for once in agreement, give him a stay-out-of-it look. I, however, more than welcome the distraction.

"I be Ellyn Jones, sorceress, werewolf, and warrior. A ghost for nigh on two hundred years, before today." I say, giving a slightly sarcastic bow. I straighten and look over at Ian and Rumple, Ian looking like he's in shock and Rumple looking very confused, very annoyed, and slightly tormented. "Killian's sister, and an... old friend of Rumple's."

"And may I ask why you're here?" Regina says curtly. Quick and to the point-we're going to get along swimmingly.

"Isn't if obvious?" I say with a grin. "Rumple and Killian stuck on a boat, together, for God knows how long. This, me maties, is going to be the best entertainment I've had in centuries."

"So let me get this straight." Emma says. "You were a ghost."

"Aye."

"As in dead?"

"Aye."

"And now you're not."

"You're a quick study, lass." I say with a grin.

"Which brings us back to my original question." Rum says, frustration evident in his voice. "How is it that you are back from the dead?"

"I'm with the crocodile on this one, mate. You need to start talking." Killian says with conviction, speaking up for the first time. Rumple gives him a dirty look-whether it's because of being called crocodile, or having Ian agree with him, I don't know.

"Agreed." David and Snow say in unison. I roll my eyes and completely jump a short flight of stairs to the _Jolly_ _Roger's_ wheel.

"You two don't get a say, I don't care if you're the love-gurus or not." I say, looking down on them and then glancing at Ian. "And you are not my boss either, Stumpy."

"Ellie, _now_." Rum says. His voice is gentler, but still firm, and still aggravated.

"Don't ask a question you know you're not going to like the answer to, mate." I say softly, leaning on the wheel and looking down at the 'port' and 'starboard' symbols carved into the granite slab.

I remember watching Ian carve it in, teaching Bae to sail. I remember watching as he debated whether or not to turn Bae over to the Shadow. I remember doing my best to help him through his grief when he realized he'd sold out Milah's son.

I remember _watching_, and being able to do _nothing_. Not this time. Rum plans to die on this trip; to die a hero on some noble quest. And I will not allow it. I remember when he wasn't like the world sees him, when he wasn't corrupted by magic. I remember being by his side, in life and later in death, as a ghost, as he became who he is today.

I _know_ how he thinks, I more than anyone _knows_ what he's going through. Hell, after Ian got stuck in Neverland, I did just as bad if not worse things to get him back. I _know_ his grief over Bae, I feel it too; and I _know_ he loves Belle.

That is why I had to find a way back; because _watching_ and _knowing_ isn't enough. I've watched the only two people I've ever truly loved suffer while I could do nothing, and universe be damned if I let it happen again.

"Please, Ellie. I need to know." Rumple begs. And if the Dark One _begging_ doesn't say he feels the same affection for me, then nothing does.

"I made a deal, boys. Plain and simple." I say, giving in. I glance to Rum, making sure the irony of my words isn't lost on him.

"What kind of deal?" Ian asks. I sigh.

"One where I get to come back."

"At what price?" Rum asks; after all these years, he knows by now that _everything_ has a price.

"You don't want to know, Rum, honestly."

"What price?" Ian demands.

"What else does a dead person have to give?" I snap bitterly.

They both go pale.

"My soul, of course."

Ian stares at me in shock, and Rum backs away.

"W-Why on earth would you do that?" Rum stutters. _Why_? After all these years watching over _him_, helping him through _his_ problems, _never_ moving on to the other side, even though every _second_ I didn't was physically _painful_ bordering on _agony_, and he doesn't know _why_?

Before I even realize it, my thoughts are spewing from my mouth at an alarming rate.

"Why? _Why_? Why do you think, you imbecile! Because you were my home! Because I know who you really are, because I _refuse_ to let you let yourself die! Because I may not have known Baelfire well, but I _know_ he didn't want you killing yourself on some quest for redemption! Because _these_ _people_-" I wave my hand at David and Mary Margaret and Emma- "because these perfect little _goody_-_goodies_ don't know what it's _like_ to do _horrible_ things and watch your _soul_ be slowly _ripped_ _away_ with every sin, all in the name of _family_, until the _only_ thing keeping you even _remotely_ human the hope that _maybe_ one day you'll be able to _protect_ the ones you _love_."

I stop, panting, taking a split-second to catch my breath.

"Because you have Belle, because you _finally_ have _true_ _love_, and I will _not_ let you throw it away. And for _that_, yes, I would sell my soul to the Devil himself."

_And have, if half the rumors about him are to be believed. _I refrain from adding.

"Because if there's _anyone_ on this god-forsaken ship who _deserves_ a happy ending, it's you."

Then I look at David and Mary Margaret, mouths agape and staring me in pure shock over my rant. "And screw poisoned apples and glass coffins and kisses; that, mates, is love."

And in that moment, when I see the simultaneous look of affection and guilt and pain on Rumple's face, I decide that he will never know the other half of my deal. He will never know that if he reunites with Belle, my soul is doomed.

Because that was our true deal was never about coming back to life or getting a body. Because our deal was that if I could be guaranteed a way to keep Rumplestiltskin alive and get him back with Belle, get him to be happy for once in his life, then _he_ (whoever the hell _he_ is) gets my soul.

I look around at the stunned new crew of the Jolly Roger and it's silent captain.

"So you're stuck with me. Now, shall we be underway?"

My soul for Rum's happiness; that was the deal.

And I am more than happy to stick by it.


End file.
